La verdad de un mentiroso
by Yusurelia
Summary: Luego de ser acobijado concilio el sueño aliviado, mejor dicho, encantado. Hervía de emoción por ver la cara del europeo cuando le reclamasen por algo tan grave como lo que había inventado; y todo gracias a la torpe bondad (ignorancia) del rubio americano. (mal sumary xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
**Advertencias**: Lemon, (o algo asi) y no se si es shota, pero no creo.  
**Notas:** alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

yyyyyyy esta historia no tiene nada de sentido historico ya que Seanland es a partir de la segunda guerra mundial, pero no importa, para pasar el rato basta (no me jusguen, por eso aclaro D:)

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odiaba al caballero ingles. No era una gran noticia para los demás, todos lo sabían; y el no se cansaría de repetirlo.

Sealand, era una pequeña nación que a dudas penas cruzaba su infancia. Solitario. No tenía a nadie con quien jugar, en especial cuando su hermano mayor lo ignoraba tano. ¿Porque? Bueno, había una causa bastante obvia surcando el océano.

América.

Ese joven idiota al que frecuentaba mas que a el. Le llamaba hermano pero… ¿Quién llamaría_ hermano_ a un desconocido que encontró del otro lado del agua?

Aparentemente, Arthur.

Y estaba harto; cansado de que toda la atención se le diera a un mimado muchacho que se daba la dicha de ser una colonia inglesa.

Sabia de antemano, que el americano no tenia la culpa, si no su hermano por criarlo asi. Un momento… Si el idiota e Inglaterra eran hermanos, y este a su vez el suyo… ¿El mimado rubio seria su hermano también? Aquel razonamiento le caso una idea representada en una sonrisa, y una bastante maliciosa.

.-.-.-.

-Eh, ¿Quién eres? – Indagó amable el joven, de no más de 16 años. El doble que él.

-¡Soy Peter!- batalló en conseguir la mejor sonrisa fingida en su vida, pero pareció resultar al ser correspondida. –Soy el hermanito de Arthur, y el tuyo también.-

- Alfred, bienvenido.- una mueca de agrado le acompañó el saludo.

-¿Te puedo llamar Alfy?- con ese sonrojo, solo le dio a entender, que era demasiado fácil de persuadir.

-¡Se… Of course!- cantó.

-¡Y!... ¿te puedo contar algo?- cruzó sus piernas y se encogió de brazos, desviando su mirada totalmente al piso, donde se entretenía haciendo mini círculos con su pie derecho.- Es un secreto que Arthur me dijo que no le dijera a nadie.- el semblante del mayor se torno serio, y sobre esto, el menor fue más astuto. –En un lugar mas privado por favor.-

América ladeo la cabeza, apenas se habían conocido y le estaban a punto de confesar asuntos privados.

_¨Cielos, debo inspirar mucha confianza.¨-_ se convenció.

Mirando precavido a los lados le hizo un ademan para que caminara a su lado. Una vez en una pequeña sala recóndita el niño preséntele abrazo llorando, restregando sus lágrimas contra el pecho del americano, quien en ese momento solo atino a consolarlo.

-A-Arthur…- gimió -¡Arthur abuso de mi!- ahogó su llanto contra ese aromático chaleco, separándose apenas para tomar aire y ver el rostro del rubio.

-¿Qué? Él no haría algo asi.- presiono el cuerpo del chico al abrazarlo. No era nada que no pudiera controlar, simplemente un bombardeo de dudas, de intriga remojada en odio y de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por la infancia destruida de su hermanito.

-¡¿Tu tampoco me vas a creer?!- los ojos del mayor se abrieron sorprendidos. – ¡Lo hizo!- Una y otra vez hasta que logre escapar. Tu eres mi única esperanza, Alfred, ¡tu debes detenerlo antes de que lo haga de nuevo!- chilló angustiado, estrujando las humedecidas prendas que tenia delante de él. En verdad, el drama teatral era un maravilloso don que se le había entregado. Y es que, una mentira piadosa no le hace daño a nadie, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, un sentimiento horrendamente agobiador entro en el alto muchacho ¿seria verdad? ¿Como un caballero ingles tan educado y amable se atrevería a tocar a un niño de tal forma? peor aun si era su hermano.

_¨Tuve suerte de no ser abusado también, de no ser por la distancia…¨_

-¡Basta! De ahora en adelante yo te cuidare. Me enfrentare a Kirkland antes de que sea mas peligroso… yo… ¡seré tu héroe!- lo despego de su cuerpo para ver su hinchado rostro y sus ojos vidriosos.

-Ten cuidado.- musitó suave. Se trepo a la cama sollozando y luego de ser acobijado por un nervioso americano concilio el sueño aliviado.

Mejor dicho, encantado. Hervía de emoción por ver la cara del europeo cuando le reclamasen por algo tan grave como lo que había inventado; y todo gracias a la torpe bondad (ignorancia) del rubio americano.

_¨Ambos son unos idiotas, espero que se destrocen entre ellos.¨_ A los ocho años, ese niño sufría de una gran insanidad.

-.-.-.-.

**reviews? :C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
**Advertencias**: Lemon, (o algo asi) y no se si es shota, pero no creo.  
**Notas:** alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

yyyyyyy esta historia no tiene nada de sentido historico ya que Seanland es a partir de la segunda guerra mundial, pero no importa, para pasar el rato basta (no me jusguen, por eso aclaro D:)

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Alfred! Que sorpresa.- cantó alegre un europeo que se acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo, sin embargo, fue recibido con un débil pero intencionado golpe que naufragó en su pecho.

-Aléjate de mi, pervertido.- excusó.

Arthur lo miro con asombro.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Me oíste bien ¡no quiero que me toques!- espetó cerca de él, dejando notar los pocos centímetros que le restaba. -¡Ahora confiesa porque lo hiciste!

-¿De que estas hablando? Primero explícate.- sugirió.

-No creas que no lo se, no permitiré que vuelvas a abusar asi de Sealand !Es solo un niño¡.- oyendo estas ultimas palabras, noto que había algo extraño. ¿Sealand? Ese pequeño bandido se independizó hace años ¿Acaso se le había olvidado?

-Alfred, estas equivocado, déjame explicarte.- sonrió amable, un mal entendido le ocurría a cualquiera. Lo tomo por los hombros, casi a la fuerza le hizo sentarse.

-¡¿Explicarme que?! ¿Que te gusta tener un frágil cuerpo menor al tuyo retorciéndose se dolor debajo de ti? ¿Qué fue un momento de locura? O que simplemente paso.- se cruzo de brazos enardecido, se angustio en un instante por el hecho de imaginarse aquella escena.

Por otro lado, el cejudo ardía en un carmesí profundo ¿de que demonios estaba hablando? El jamás haría algo asi.

No desnudaría delicadamente a su hermano, no lo besaría recorriendo su cuello en un camino húmedo de saliva. No disfrutaría de sus gemidos, tampoco los ahogaría con sus labios. Lejos estaría de pensar invadirle la privacidad, dándole la despedida a su virginidad; a ese estrecho cuerpo. Ver el sudor recorriéndole por los pómulos enrojecidos de calor, mientras observaba sus brillantes ojos…

_¨Bloddy hell¨_- reaccionó al sentir un travieso bulto en sus pantalones; ¨ese maldito yanquee dio justo en el blanco.¨

Aun asi no era ningún pedófilo, Peter estaba a kilómetros de su deseo sexual, pero, no podía decir lo mismo del rubio que tenia sentado delante suyo, este mantenía el ceño fruncido, y lo olvidaba, aun estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Es un pequeño mentiroso, seguramente esta celoso de que seamos amigos.- apenado volvió en si, tenia que hacerlo antes de que su mente le jugara mas bromas.

-¡Es un niño! ¿Cómo va a inventar algo asi? Su mente no alcanza ni para distinguir entre duro y lo blando.- bufo cansado, la habitación estaba demasiada encerrada para su gusto. Abría que abrir una ventana.

-Oh, y ¿la tuya si?- indago hundiéndose. -¿No quieres que te enseñe?-

-Arthur…- se sonrojo repentinamente, agradeciendo que ya lo estaba para que no se notase.

El aludido se puso de pie abyecto, a decir verdad no puso atención en las últimas palabras del menor, pues estaba fantaseando con las cosas que podría llegar a hacerle. Tiro los papeles del escritorio, cerro las persianas y bueno… Se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre el menor, disolviendo de una vez por todas su virginidad. La ropa sobro, las ventanas se empañaron, los gemidos desacompasados resonaban en el cuarto.

Estaba claro quien era la victima de esa vil broma.

-.-.-.-.-.

**reviews? :C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, tampoco sus personajes, aunque hacen un excelente fanservice.  
**Advertencias**: Lemon, (o algo asi) y no se si es shota, pero no creo.  
**Notas:** alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz!

yyyyyyy esta historia no tiene nada de sentido historico ya que Seanland es a partir de la segunda guerra mundial, pero no importa, para pasar el rato basta (no me jusguen, por eso aclaro D:)

-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió de un tajo, lo que dejo que un rayo de luz alumbrara el escritorio en donde descansaban bajo sabanas, un despreocupado ingles que reacciono al instante, y un débil y adolorido occidental que temblaba asustado entre las mismas prendas.

Dos miradas totalmente diferentes se apoderaron del niño, que se encontraba paralizado en la puerta.

-¡Alfred!- aulló al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su ¨hermano, ¨ luego se dirigió atónito hacia inglaterra quien se disponía a acariciar posesivamente el cabello del yanquee.

-Recibí tu mensaje, Peter. Nadie quiere quedar como un mentiroso, asi que ¿Por qué no aparentar que fue asi? De no haber sido por tu jamás le hubiera puesto la mano encima a Alfred.- halo bruscamente los cabellos del aludido para que alzara su cabeza y asi poder besarle enfrente del niño.

-¡Yo no quería que pasara esto!- grito horrorizado.

-Esto es culpa tuya ¿Sabes? Alguien debería castigarte.- bromeó gentil viendo como el pequeño salía corriendo. Seria la última vez en la que lo molestaría con algo tan grave.

-Mientras tanto tu.- se dirigió al menor presente.- Eres de mi propiedad ¿Recuerdas? Solo una colonia, no tienes de que quejarte con nadie, de ahora en adelante yo hare lo que quiera contigo.

Lagrimas de impotencia se escaparon del oji-azul en respuesta y asintió sumiso, estaba demasiado agotado como para contestar o defenderse, y estaba abrumado por lo que pudiese pasarle.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, obtuvo su independencia a mano propia, logrando ser una de las naciones mas potenciales a nivel mundial, Arthur debería empezar a preocuparse ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Awwwts! gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui (si es que alguien lo lee, claro)**

**reviews? :C**


End file.
